


True Love Doesn’t Exist

by Gladis_obsessions



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Ficlet, Frerard, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladis_obsessions/pseuds/Gladis_obsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank postanawia powiedzieć Gerardowi o swoich uczuciach. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Znacie to uczucie, kiedy ukrywacie coś od tak długiego czasu, że rozsadza was to od środka. Nie możecie przestać o tym myśleć, macie wyrzuty sumienia a jednocześnie wiecie, że gdy wszystko się wyda wasz świat może się skończyć. Właśnie opisałem wam moją sekretną miłość. Mam na imię Frank i jestem beznadziejnie zakochany w moim najlepszym przyjacielu. Przepraszam, ja nie jestem zakochany. Zakochanie jest chwilowe i zbytnio nas zaślepia. Ja jednak widzę wyraźnie i wiem, że moje uczucia są prawdziwe. Szczerze i z całego serca kocham mojego przyjaciela Gerarda. 

Znamy się od tak długiego czasu, nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy zacząłem myśleć o nim inaczej. Gerard jest mi najbliższą osobą. Rozumie mnie, wspiera, mogę mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. To on był pierwszą osobą, której powiedziałem o moich myślach samobójczych. Nie odrzucił mnie wtedy. To jemu, jako jedynemu powiedziałem o swej orientacji. Wciąż traktował mnie tak jak zawsze. Jednym uśmiechem potrafił sprawić, że znów chciałem żyć. W chwilach mej największej słabości uświadamiałem sobie jak wiele on dla mnie znaczy.

Przez wiele lat ukrywałem swe uczucia. Dlaczego? Bo wiem, że Gerard nie jest taki jak ja. Mianowicie podobają mu się dziewczyny. Nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie jak na osobę, z którą można spędzić życie. W jego oczach jesteśmy TYLKO przyjaciółmi. Ale ja już dłużej nie mogę wytrzymać. W moim sercu jest odrobina nadziei, że on czuje to samo. 

Wyciągam telefon, wyszukuję jego numer i wysyłam wiadomość: „Spotkajmy się w naszym miejscu. To ważne.” Bardzo szybko otrzymuję odpowiedź: „Za 5min. jestem”  
Nasze miejsce znajdowało się w środku lasu, nad rzeką. Można było tam się wyciszyć, porozmawiać i mieliśmy pewność, że nikt nas tam nie znajdzie, bo tylko ja i Gerard wiedzieliśmy jak tam dojść. Sam znalazłem to miejsce jeszcze jako dziecko, kiedy nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół. Już wtedy chciałem się zabić, po prostu wskoczyć do rzeki i się utopić. Nie zrobiłem tego jednak. I dzięki temu poznałem Gerarda. 

Nad rzeką wyjątkowo dziś wiało a niebo przesłoniły ciemne chmury. To nie może być dobry znak. Słyszę szmer liści, czyjeś kroki, na pewno Gerarda. I o to zza drzew wyłonił się mój, jak na razie, przyjaciel. Ciemne jeansy, skórzana kurtka, włosy pofarbowane na czarno i para piwnych oczu, które doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Chciałeś się spotkać Frankie? – W sposób, który wymawia moje imię. Tak jakby śpiewał magiczną pieśń, mającą pozbawić mnie zmysłów.

\- Tak. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Wal. – Patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Chciał wyczytać z nich moje emocję, tak jak zawsze.

\- To nie jest takie łatwe Gee. – Uciekłem wzrokiem w stronę rzeki.

\- Okay, usiądźmy i na spokojnie porozmawiajmy. – Złapał za moje ramię i pociągnął mnie w dół. Cały czas próbował utrzymywać ze mną kontakt wzrokowy. – Teraz powiedz mi co się stało.

\- Widzisz. Jest coś o czym nie wiesz…

\- Frank, przecież wiesz, że możesz mi ze wszystkim zaufać. – Ułożył swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu w pocieszającym geście. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- I o to właśnie chodzi. Gerard, ja, ja nie mogę tak dłużej żyć.

-Jak Frank? Czy ja coś zrobiłem? Uraziłem cię? Przepraszam…

\- Nie! Tu nie chodzi o to co ty zrobiłeś?

\- To o co chodzi?

Tym jednym zdaniem zmienię wszystko co nas kiedykolwiek łączyło. Nie ma już odwrotu. 

\- Kocham cię Gerard. 

Z moich oczu uleciało parę łez. Ręka Gerarda zsunęła się z mojego ramienia a jego mimika twarzy zmieniła się diametralnie. Można było z niej wyczytać szok i lekkie przerażenie.

\- C-cco?

\- Kocham Cię Gerard. Możesz w to nie wierzyć ale ja naprawdę darzę cię uczuciami, tak wielkimi, że moje serce nie może już wytrzymać. Ukrywałem to przed tobą od tak dawna. – Jego twarz zrobiła   
się poważna. To nie może być nic dobrego.

\- Przykro mi Frank, ale to niemożliwe. 

\- Jak to niemożliwe? – Co on ma na myśli mówiąc, że to niemożliwe. Nie wierzy w moje uczucia?

\- To niemożliwe. Nie możesz mnie kochać, bo miłość nie istnieje.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Myślisz, że udaję.

\- Myślę tylko, że się mylisz. Prawdziwa miłość nie istnieje. W końcu jak to możliwe, że w śród kilku miliardów ludzi, dwójka osób łączy się ze sobą. To nie logiczne i głupie. Miłość to zwykłe ohydztwo.

\- Jak możesz to mówić?!

\- A ty jak możesz w to wierzyć? Miłość ma podobno dawać szczęście a i tak nikt nie jest szczęśliwy.

-Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że ja naprawdę cię kocham?!

\- W cale mnie nie kochasz. Teraz tego nie rozumiesz, ale taka jest prawda. Nie warto się oszukiwać.

Wstał i odszedł. Zostawił mnie samego, ze złamanym sercem i uciekającymi resztkami nadziei. Byłem całkowicie świadomy tego, że mnie odrzuci, ale nie sądziłem, że może to zrobić w tak bolesny sposób. 

Jak mam dalej żyć ze świadomością straty jedynego przyjaciela? No właśnie. Nie mam żyć. Wróciłem do domu. Łzy nie przerwanie spływają po mojej twarzy. Wszedłem do łazienki i otworzyłem szafkę z lekami. Oczywiście na samym wierzchu stały moje tabletki na ataki paniki. Dzisiaj pomogą mi z nimi zakończyć na dobre. Chwyciłem za pudełeczko i poszedłem z nim do barku. Otworzyłem pierwszą lepszą butelkę wódki. Odkręciłem i wsypałem całą zawartość opakowania do moich ust, po czym popiłem gorzkim trunkiem. Zacząłem się bać, że to nie wystarczy. Resztkami sił poszedłem po krawat i krzesło. Zawiązałem wokół szyi pętle, stanąłem na krześle i przywiązałem drugi koniec krawata do lampy. Ostatni raz pomyślałem o Gerardzie, o jego oczach, uśmiechu, głosie. Tabletki zaczęły być naprawdę odczuwalne. Kopnąłem krzesło i pozwoliłem by grawitacja zrobiła swoje.

Bo skoro miłość nie istnieje, to ja też nie powinienem…


	2. Zakończenie alternatywne

Światło. Pierwsze co ujrzałem to oślepiające światło. Gdzie ja jestem?

\- Po drugiej stronie synu. W zaświatach. - odezwał się miły, męski głos.

\- To znaczy że...

\- Umarłeś. - Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Wszędzie była tylko pustka, nieskończona przestrzeń. Spojrzałem w dół. Byłem ubrany w biały, nieskazitelnie czysty strój. - Pewnie inaczej to sobie wyobrażałeś.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem tego mężczyznę. Miał złociste włosy, bladą cerę i podobny strój do mojego, tyle że od niego biło jeszcze to ciepłe światło. 

\- Sądziłem, że za samo bycie gejem wyląduje w piekle.

\- Bóg nie ocenia swych dzieci po wyglądzie, rasie, seksualności czy płci. Wszyscy są tutaj równi.

\- A samobójcy? Odebranie sobie życia to też grzech. – Ten mężczyzna, chyba mogę go nazwać aniołem, cały czas mówi ze spokojnym głosem. Dobro aż promieniuje od niego.

\- Żeby zabić drugą osobę trzeba być tchórzem. Żeby zabić siebie trzeba być odważnym a jednocześnie zniszczonym człowiekiem. Samobójcom brakuje miłości.

\- Miłość nie istnieje... - zacytowałem mego byłego przyjaciela.

\- Tak mówią osoby, które się jej boją a ty za nią umarłeś.

\- Co chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć?

\- Sam zobacz.

Znikąd pojawiła się pod naszymi nogami dziura, nie taka żeby do niej wpaść, po prostu pokazywała świat pod nami. Ludzi, którzy spieszyli się do pracy, matki opiekujące się swymi dziećmi, parę staruszków trzymającą się za ręce w parku. Świat żywych, od którego odszedłem. Nagle obraz się zmienił, teraz znajdowaliśmy się w moim mieszkaniu. Pierwsze co mnie zastanowiło to otwarte drzwi. Zapomniałem je zamknąć czy co? Przecież jestem w świecie umarłych, czemu się przejmuję takimi rzeczami skoro nie żyję?

\- Dlaczego mnie tu wziąłeś?

\- Spójrz tam Frank. – Anioł wskazał na mój salon, gdzie spodziewałem się widoku swego powieszonego ciała.

-GERARD! – Krzyknąłem z całych sił. Na lampie wisiał mój czerwony krawat a pod nim siedział Gerard, przytulał moje zimne już ciało.

\- Nie usłyszy cię. Możemy tylko obserwować.

\- Kto to jest? – spytałem, gdy zobaczyłem postać obok Gerarda, która również była ubrana w biały garnitur.

\- To Pete, jego anioł stróż. Każdy człowiek ma swego anioła.

\- Ty jesteś moim?

\- Tak. Jestem Patrick i sorry, że spieprzyłem sprawę.

\- Nie mam urazy.

Patrzyłem cały czas na Gerarda, jego uśmiech zniknął za wszystkimi łzami, blask w jego oczach zgasł, głos mu się załamywał i nie mógł stworzyć nawet najłatwiejszego zdania. Nie był tą samą osobą.

\- Przepraszam Frankie. Proszę wróć do mnie. Przepraszam. - Obserwowałem jak delikatnie dotyka mojej twarzy, jakby bał się, że może mnie jeszcze skrzywdzić. Prawie poczułem gdy jego usta dotknęły mojego czoła. – Przepraszam, że cię okłamałem. Więcej tego nie zrobię, tylko wróć do mnie.

\- O czym on mówi Patrick? Gerard nigdy mnie nie okłamał.

\- Jesteś tego pewny?

\- Tak mi się wydaje...

\- Pete! – Anioł stróż Gerarda odwrócił się w naszą stronę. W następnej chwili znajdował się tuż przy mnie. – Powiedz Frankowi o co tu chodzi.

\- Oczywiście Patrick. Frank – anioł zwrócił się w moją stronę – jako wasze anioły wiemy wszystko co dzieję się w waszych głowach. Mimo iż nie powinien zdradzę ci w sekrecie, że Gerard również darzy cię uczuciami.

\- CO?! Ale on powiedział

\- Powiedział ci, że miłość nie istnieje bo sądzi, że nikt nie może go pokochać. – wyjaśnił Pete. – Bał się, że go zostawisz.

\- I go zostawiłem. Przepraszam. 

Upadłem na kolana i zacząłem płakać. Dlaczego muszę być tak bardzo beznadziejny?

\- Wiesz Frank – Przykucnął obok mnie Patrick – jeszcze nie jest za późno na powrót. No wiesz, zasada trzech dni.

\- Co? – spojrzałem na niego z nadzieją.

\- Zrobiłeś za dużą pętle, krawat się nie zacisnął i po prostu spadłeś. Twoje tabletki są przeterminowane i działają o wiele słabiej niż zwykle.

\- Czyli można to wszystko odwrócić?

\- Pytanie nie brzmi czy można tylko czy chcesz to odwrócić. Wszystko zależy od ciebie.

\- Chcę. Co mam zrobić?

\- Zamknij oczy pozwól swojej duszy wrócić do ciała.

Zrobiłem tak jak powiedział i pozwoliłem sobie odpłynąć. Po chwili poczułem czyiś uścisk na moim ciele i usłyszałem znajomy głos.

\- Kocham cię Frankie. Wróć do mnie.

Moje powieki powoli się otwarły. Moje oczy spotkały się z tymi pięknymi tęczówkami.

\- Jestem tu Gee i już nie odejdę.

Bonus

5 lat później

\- Mówiłem ci Pete, że jakoś się to wszystko ułoży.

Patrick i Pete przez lata obserwowali jak ich podopieczni zakochują się w sobie. Teraz mogą ze spokojem przyglądać się jak biorą ślub.

\- Za naszych czasów homoseksualiści mieli siedzieć cicho w szafie i udawać, że są normalni. 

\- Ale nam się jakoś udało czyż nie?

\- Masz rację Patrick. Masz świętą racje. – Pete pocałował delikatnie głowę mniejszego.

Dwa anioły splotły ze sobą ręce i patrzyły z boku na parę przy ołtarzu, która właśnie powiedziała sobie sakramentalne „Tak". Bo prawdziwa miłość istnieje, tylko trzeba w nią uwierzyć.


End file.
